Bloody Pulp
by RemyGraham
Summary: Finn gets out of control. Continuation of the Glee Murder Oneshots.


Finn walked down the hall, leaving Rachel crying at the end, yelling after him his promise to never break up with her. He was having trouble processing what just happened, while having everything suddenly in perfect clarity.

First Noah Puckerman gets his girlfriend pregnant, and then, the second he makes a mistake with another one, he moves in again and makes out with her. It's too much. What's next? Would he stand up and object at his wedding, only to run off with the chick? Or maybe the 'Puckasaurus' only likes girls when Finn was dating them. Either way it had to stop.

He didn't know how he got there, but he stormed into the locker room, where Puck was grabbing his gym shorts from his locker.

"Not cool, man." Finn slammed the locker closed before he pushed Puck back.

"Dude, what the hell?" Puck pushed Finn right back the second he regained his balance.

"You made out with Rachel. My _girlfriend._" Finn backed up for a moment, his fists balling up at his sides. "First you get Quinn pregnant, and then you make out with Rachel. This has to stop."

Puck pushed on Finn's right shoulder lightly with his left hand. "It's not my fault. Maybe if you were a better boyfriend, your ladies wouldn't keep coming to me."

That was enough for Finn. He swung. Puck hadn't been ready for it, and Finn's fist connected with his nose.

"Okay. So maybe I deserved that." Puck acquiesced, and tried to clap Finn on the shoulder. He needed to diffuse the situation. He'd seen Finn pissed before, but as much as the boy controlled his limbs as if they didn't belong to him, when angry enough, he knew the tall kid was dangerous.

He swung again, connecting again with Puck's nose. If it hadn't been broken before, it certainly was now. Blood pouring out, Puck backed up and regained his cool before advancing forward and attempting to swing, but Finn, in his rage, was mcuh too quick.

Finn swung around again, this time connecting with a cheek, and then again at the other cheek. Puck had never gotten hit so many times in a row in his life. Especially not by someone who used to be his best friend.

Puck swung and hit Finn. In fact, he got several excellent punches in, which seemed to slow Finn down for a time.

Let it be known to all the ladies, the puckasaurus never runs from a fight, but this was ridiculous. He wouldn't fight Finn alone in a locker room. Especially when the usually gentle giant had such a look in his eyes.

"Don't run away, asshat." Finn scrambled after Puck, into the hallway, where students had stopped to look at the bloody mess that was both of their faces.

"Dude, stop." Puck tried to calm the tall boy down, but he wasn't having it. "I won't make out with any more girlfriends. I promise. You guys were fighting anyways."

That had been the wrong this to say. Finn advanced, half jumping forward, half sweeping at Puck's legs until the mohawked boy fell backwards, slamming his head against a row of lockers on the way down. Finn advanced, and pushed Puck back down onto the ground when he tried to stand, rubbing his head where it had slammed against the locker. Finn straddled Puck, holding him down, and started a rain of punches, each hitting the target. It wasn't long before Finn's anger had knocked the other boy out.

It took another five minutes for someone to realize that a teacher should be fetched. And two after that for someone to actually come. Coach Sylvester attempted to regain order in her hallway, as Coach Beiste enlisted Karofsky to help her pull a still-punching-Finn off of Puck.

Karofsky and Beiste sat Finn down a good 20 feet away from the bloody pulp still lying on the ground. They tried to calm Finn down as Sue Sylvester assessed the situation.

Sue knelt down beside Puck, touching the boy's head. He was recognizable only by his mohawk. Even from a distance, Sue could see a broken jaw and a broken nose. She was uncharacteristically gentle as she assessed Puck. His breathing was laboured, and he was clearly out cold. But it was more than that. He started convulsing, and Sue tilted the boy over just in time for him to cough up blood.

"Tell me someone has called a hospital." Sue yelled at the student body around. Suddenly there was a flurry of cellphones being dialed. Idiots. They were all idiots. They see a boy getting beaten up and they just stand around and watch.

Sue was a big fan of tearing the glee club up, but she never wanted one of them to be hospitalized. There was a line, and this was so far across it that she couldn't see the line anymore.

It was eight minutes before an ambulance came. A paramedic rushed by to attend to Puck, while another stayed back to take a look at Finn, and get the information about the situation from Coach Beiste, and the students standing around.

The paramedic spent all of 30 seconds with Puck before looking over at his partner and shaking his head. There was nothing to be done.

In the time it had taken for the ambulance to arrive at William McKinley High, Noah Puckerman had succumbed to his injuries, and passed away. He was covered, and placed on a gurney, so as to not attract the attention of the student body and removed from the premises.

The police arrived shortly afterward and took Finn. The official story to the student body was that he was being taken in for assault. But it only took two days for the real story to pass through the halls of the high school.

Finn Hudson had beaten his best friend to death over girls. And if he were to ever return to McKinley, he would be a pariah.


End file.
